Opposites Attract
by My Color Orange
Summary: The episode Animal Attraction in the first season, but with a slight twist...please read and review! Rated for later chapters.


This is something I thought of a long time ago. I am sorry if someone else had the idea first, but I haven't read a lot of stories on so please forgive me if I have written what you have already written. (does that sound right?). It might seem very similar to the episode "Animal Attraction", but it's twisted….

Many thanks to my friend, who has helped me with the grammar. And many things.

I do not own Kim Possible

,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,

The small machine crab-walked toward the vault. It was safe; its sensors didn't find any humans. Several small cords made their way out of the dark blue metal shell, and shortly, a small window popped up, showing the complexities of the vault's lock.

Senor Senior Senior and Senor Senior Junior stood nearby. While Senior was smiling maliciously, Junior simply looked bored.

"Ah, the life of villainy is most exciting, is it not, my son?" Senior clasped his hands together and turned to Junior.

The young Spaniard looked around, sighed, and crossed his arms. "If I wanted flashing lights, I'd go to the disco-tech."

Senior ignored him and gazed at the small machine. He smiled as several whirring noises were emitted from it. "In moments, the experimental prototype inside will be ours." He grasped the sides of the window as a high-pitched beep along with the diagram of the lock brought his attention. He watched as the lock was released, and he smiled. From behind him, his son tapped his foot.

He sighed, exasperation lining the sound. "Can we not just buy this fancy prototype online?" Senior's eyes narrowed, as they normally did, after Junior made a comment like that. And recently, he had made those sorts of comments on a daily basis.

"You and your internet!" Senior turned around. "Some things are best done the old-fashioned way, Junior!" When Junior still stared blankly at him, he sighed.

Just then, the small wires retreated back into the small crab, and another mechanical arm swooped out. Senior leaned forward. The arm latched onto the door handle. His heart raced. Finally! After days of hard work(and hard money spending), his plan would succeed! Junior, against his will, was curious, and he too tilted his head to see as the vault door slowly swung open.

This was it! No one could stop him now! Senior thought. At last, he'd be able to take over the world! And this time, he was going to do it; he had made sure that the blue man in the lab coat stayed away from the Center tonight. A smile crept on his face as he look expectantly into the vault. No one could stop him now, not even-

He gasped. Behind him, Junior also stared, shocked. There, standing in the vault, gloved hands clenched at her sides, was a teenage girl. Locks of fire framed her stern face as she glared at the two with blazing green eyes.

"Senor Senior Senior." Her voice rang throughout the room.

Senior sighed. "Ah, Kim Possible: my feisty teen nemesis." He smiled at her; he was proud not to be like the many others set on world conquest. No, he was actually polite to his foe, and preferred to only harm her when necessary. His chest swelled. "You complete me."

A rustling was heard in the shadow-covered corner, and another person stepped out into the dim light. He was the same age as the girl, but looked much less demeaning. His blond hair was all over the place, and he wore a similar outfit to the girl's (black turtleneck and dark cargo pants, held up by a leather utility belt).Behind him, dark silhouettes of officials lined the wall. A smile completely opposite from that on Senior's face spread on the boy's face.

"Don't forget me!"

"Ah," Senior turned to the boy who had made him realize his ambition to take over the world. He was a fine lad, he thought, and his ideas are astounding. If only Junior could take this young man as a role model, and start taking an interest in his father's sinister plans. "yes, of course: Ron Stoppable!"

Junior made a funny noise that clearly stated that he was bored. "Eh, I'm not so good with the faces." Apparently he had forgotten the boy who preferred having messy hair to slicked back gelled hair.

The girl, Kim Possible, jumped out of the vault. She raised a hand and pointed threateningly at the older Spaniard. "Surrender, Senor Senior…" Her eyes traveled to the buff man in the yellow shirt, and concentrated back on the old man. "…Senior…"

Pulling a remote out of his red tea jacket, Senior stated politely, "I most respectfully decline. Well played, Kim Possible." And with that, he pressed a small red button. A small jet pack popped up onto his son's back, as well as his own. Inwardly, he sighed. Another plot down the drain. Tradition dictated that as soon as the hero turned up on the scene, he would have to flee, with or without the object he had come to obtain. Preferably the former. "Well played." He continued, pressing the button again as wings swung up. "The next time you won't be so lucky." The button was pressed again, and a part of the ceiling right above their heads collapsed, opening up a hole just wide enough for two men. The jet packs' engine started.

Realizing they were about to lose them, Ron Stoppable gasped, a little more than mildly angry that the officials now running past him had taken this long to act. Predictably, the two Seniors…er…Senor Seniors, managed to get into the air just as the officials reached the spot they previously occupied.

Senor Senior Senior looked down at Kim Possible from his hovering point. He would have tipped a hat to her, if he had a hat. He silently chuckled. American teenagers were snotty beyond all reason, but this girl…he let the chuckle escape him.

"Until then, be well!" and he disappeared through the hole, Junior beside him.

In the room, looking slightly defeated, stood Kim Possible. She sighed as Ron Stoppable came up to her. He put a smile on his and tried to lighten up the "sitch".

"Bad man," Ron stated. He stared up at the hole. "good manners!" He smiled at Kim, trying to make her feel a little better, but she just glared at him.

,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,

A loud bell rang out, signifying the start of class. To some, the bell was the signal to head to class. To others, it meant procrastinating and standing in the halls, talking to friends.

Today, even more people were standing in the halls, and they were all carrying thick green tomes. As Ron Stoppable passed by, he his expression turned from nervous to nervous beyond all reason. He spotted a certain redhead as she opened her locker and dashed over.

"Hey, KP!"

Kim Possible turned her head to see Ron, who had just leaned against the locker next to hers. A neutral smile spread on her lips and she proceeded to continue putting the rest of her books in her locker.

"Kim, I need some advice," Caught by his patented Serious Face, Kim lifted her head again, Ron reached into his backpack and pulled out a book.

A green book. Kim rolled her eyes,

Ron opened the book and flipped to a dog-eared page, where he read out, " ' You are about to embark on a journey that will utterly change your life.'" He looked up. " 'What snacks would you bring along?'"

Kim reached out and snatched the book away from her best friend. "Don't tell me you got sucked into this 'Animology' craze!"

"Craze?" Ron made to grab the book back, but Kim held it out of his reach. He frowned. "I think not. Animology is a window into your innermost self!"

"Ron!" Kim slammed her locker shut, slightly tweaked about the fact that now everyone was getting obsessed over such a thing. "It's a lame cross between astrology and a personality quiz!"

"Not even close!" Ron was not to be deterred: once he started on something, it was impossible to get him to stop. "Animalogy assigns you a color _and_ an animal!" Kim mentally slapped her forehead: _Honestly_! "It's science, Kim!" At this, the redhead merely rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, but I have a life." Kim started to walk away towards the gym. Practice was about to start, and she had already changed into her uniform. Soon, however, Ron caught up.

"It predicts your perfect mate!" Ron stepped in front of her and held the book up to her face, the front picture of an elephant and a monkey staring up at her. "Tell me you don't want to know your perfect mate!"

He just wouldn't stop. Something about his drive and the way he had said that last sentence made Kim decide not to block him off anymore. "Not if he's some…" She waved her arms. "…blue baboon."

"Don't even joke, Kim." Ron stared down at the book she had just forced back into his hands. "A blue baboon would be disastrous for you."

She made a defensive sound. "I pass on the fad, Ron." And with that, she stepped through the gym doors to start practice, leaving Ron to look sadly down at the book in his hands.

"Okay," Kim called, her voice bouncing off the walls of the gym, sounding even louder than the original volume, "let's get started!" As team captain of the Middleton High School cheer squad, she expected her squad to be ready with their pom poms on the floor already, waiting for her to come. Instead, she was amused to see the squad spread out on several levels of the bleachers, each reading a green book. Kim sighed yet again. _Not them, too_…

"Do you mind?" A brunette snapped from behind her own book. "Some of us are trying to concentrate!" She held up 'Animalogy' and glared daggers at Kim. It was no secret that Bonnie Rockwaller hated Kim's guts, nor was it a secret that she would do anything to bump the captain down and take her place.

,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,

"I can't wait!" Senor Senior Junior exclaimed, looking at the new green book his father had recently stolen for him. A raised eyebrow from his father made him continue, "To unlock my innermost self!" he was all but jumping up and down with joy as he opened the book eagerly, almost tearing the title page out.

Senor Senior Senior sighed a sigh very similar to the one Kim Possible was just now emitting. "I would prefer to unlock the vault at the Weapons Research Facility." He raised his heavy silver fork. The two were sitting at a rounded table able to seat four, and covered with a golden fabric. Although they were inside, a large green umbrella stretched out and covered the table several feet above their heads. A stuffed lobster sat on the table, as well as a few other condiments.

Senior had had enough. He had been plotting evil plans, but they had always been disrupted by Kim Possible, that American cheerperson. Why couldn't she just concentrate on that other duo set on world conquest? They were the ones who struck much more frequently (but they also managed to get out of prison much more frequently as well), whereas he was just doing this as a hobby. He looked around the large room: many other tables like theirs were scattered around the room, and young men were standing nearby all the tables, ready to come in and give them another plate or wipe a drop of sweat off their brow. Senior chuckled. When he wasn't pacing his living room thinking of yet another evil plot, he was lounging here at the Billionaire's Club, enjoying its benefits without having to pay an atrocious amount for the electricity bill. He turned his head back around and saw the club owner sauntering their way. He put down his fork and muttered, "Oh dear, here he comes, that pompous-"

"-Philipe!" Senior stood up and took hold of the owner's shoulder. "Philipe Boullion!" as was the proper way to greet old acquaintances, they "kissed" each other's cheek (which involved just moving heads to that area, and switching around to the other side; both of their lips were firmly tucked in). "Won't you join us for some lunch?"

Philipe walked around to an empty chair. "My pleasure, Senor Senior Senior." He put down a rolled up newsletter and took a seat. "You so rarely make it to the club these days." And it was true: Senior was spending more and more time pacing.

"I have an active retirement." Nothing more, nothing less.

"Indeed." The rounded man leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers. "I understand your latest hobby is quite…unique."

On the side, Junior exerted a bored grunt. "Father wants to take over the world." He reached out and grabbed a lobster claw and proceeded to stuff it into his mouth, even as he was scanning typed questions.

"Well, who doesn't?" Philipe reached over and grabbed a bowl of caviar. "But the Billionaire's club prizes discretion, and…obscenely large personal fortunes."

"I assure you, Philipe," Senior politely shot back. "though my past time is pricy, I still possess the requisite billions required for club membership."

"But of course. We checked." Philipe raised a golden ring studded hand and downed roughly half the caviar bowl's contents.

"Well then, how can I help you?"

"Senior," the other man held up the newsletter of _Euro Today_, on which the front page picture was of the Spaniard and a redhead in a fighting stance. "A club member in a melee with an American cheerleader? It reflects, how you say…poorly on the club."

Senior raised his voice. "What are you saying, Philipe?"

The club owner stood up and raised his voice even higher. "that I am revoking your club membership!" With that, he snapped his fingers. Dozens of young waiters immediately stood at attention. With another snap, they grabbed all the food on the table, including the tablecloth. Philipe himself snatched the half-eaten lobster claw from a surprised Junior. "I'll take that."

Senior gave his former club better a glare.

,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,

The bell rang again, but only this time, everyone rushed to the cafeteria. Today, coupled with the normal sounds of chewing the mystery meat and throwing it back up, was the sound of eagerly flipped pages as everyone pored over their books. Everyone, at least, except for Kim Possible.

She and Ron were sitting at their normal table, alone as usual. Kim was picking through her food while her best friend furiously scribbled down answers. If this were anyone else, she'd have stolen the book from them and burned it, but this being Ron, she merely nodded whenever Ron asked her a question.

"Ah-ha!" Ron held up his papers in delight. Kim stopped slurping her soda and stared. "I've finished the Animology test!" His goofy grin spread wider and wider as he flipped pages in the book, checking back at his answers, and flipping more pages.

"Let me guess." She pointed her finger at him. "Blue baboon?"

"Hold on, KP, still finding out myself, but if I'm not a blue baboon, I'd better not be-" He gasped, and slammed his head on the table.

"Ron?"

"I'm a pink sloth, KP. A pink sloth!"

"So not the drama, Ron. A pink sloth doesn't sound so bad." Kim looked up to see chocolate brown eyes gazing defeated into her own. "well, is it?"

" ' a Pink Sloth,'" Ron started to read out. " ' is a –' "

"STOPPABLE!" He flinched. A large brown-jacketed teacher stormed over, holding a small pink rodent.

"Rufus!" Ron shot out of his chair and made to grab him back, but Mr. Steve Barkin held the naked mole rat out of reach.

"As you well know, Stoppable, pets are not allowed in school."

"He's not a pet! He's family." With that, Rufus slithered out of the large hand's grasp and leaped down to his master – er, family.

"Either way, I'll be seeing you after school." Mr. Barkin stalked away.

Ron looked back at Kim, who was watching with an almost amused look on her face.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." The redhead went back to her lunch.

"What? I know that tone. That's the 'I just saw something ferociously hilarious but I'd rather not laugh at my best friend, who was the cause of it all' tone." Kim's left eyebrow lifted a few inches. "Am I right?"

Kim made a defensive sound.

Ron looked at her, eating her food, then look back at his own uneaten plate. "I guess I'll go. Might as well get that detention over with so that I have time after school. Later, KP." He waved and headed for the cafeteria's double doors.

"Ron, wait!" Kim stood up, but he was already gone. She sat back down, sighing yet again. Her eyes got caught on the green book still on the table. She looked around, making sure no one was watching, and reached out to open the book. After all, she was Kim Possible. She could do anything. Even get sucked into a teen fad.

,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,

On an island in the Pacific Ocean, a lightbulb burned. A very large lightbulb.

Senor Senior Senior was pacing once more, but this time outside. He was accompanied by his son, who was lounging in a beach chair reading his book. He couldn't get over the fact that small meetings with an American teenager caused him to be banned from the Billionaire's Club! A voice interrupted his reverie.

"Father, if I were a tree, what tree do you think I would be?"

"Ah, one that would be banned from the Billionaire Club, Junior." He continued his pacing. "This leaves me no choice but revenge!"

"There are other clubs for the obscenely wealthy." Stated Junior, a bit too matter-of-factly for Senior.

"Not the point!" The older man headed over to a bowl filled with ice, and proceeded to delicately place them into a glass. "World class villains are defined for this proportionate revenge!"

This earned him a stare.

Adding another ice cube, Senior thought aloud. "Perhaps I engineer…a crash in financial markets….that freezes the club's assets!"

Chuckling, Junior turned back to 'Animology'. "That would require a large freezer!"

Getting slightly miffed, Senior gripped the glass he was holding. "I was not speaking literally, my son!" He sipped the cold water, then stopped. He stared at the ice cubes floating in the water, and a sinister smile started appearing on his face.

"Or was I?"

,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,

Mrs. Dr. Possible set the last plate on the table with a _clink! _and sat down. On her right, Mr. Dr. Possible was reading the newspaper, and across the table, her twin sons were eagerly looking at the meal at the center.

"Hoosha, let's eat!"

"Not now, boys, your sister still hasn't come down yet." She looked at the ceiling. "I wonder what's taking her so long."

From behind the newspaper, her husband said, "She said she's working on some sort of project. Didn't quite catch the subject, though."

Upstairs, surrounded by crumpled pieces of paper, sat Kim. She was frustrated, and this time, it wasn't because of some arch-villain.

"It can not be this difficult! If I go into a multiplex and the movie I want to see is sold out, I leave!" She scribbled her answer down, the froze. "That makes me seem stubborn." She thought for a moment, then, "I'll say something else! That's flexible! Or it could mean I'm weak…" A headache was now growing into a migraine.

"Kimmy, dinner's ready!" Her mother's head popped up from the floor of Kim's attic room.

"J-just start without me Mom, I'm totally swamped!" She gathered all the non-crumpled papers around her and hid them in her arms.

"Just what exactly is 'swamping' you?" Her mother walked to her side and raised an eyebrow. Kim couldn't hide it any longer.

Slowly, she let the papers fall back to the desk top. "Animology. It says what kind of person you are." Catching her mother's face, she quickly added, "Not that I believe in it, of course. It's just for laughs."

Mrs. Dr. Possible smiled and patted her teen daughter's shoulder. "Sounds like fun. I'll put your plate in the microwave."

"Thanks, Mom!" Kim grinned back and waved. "I'll only be a few."

At midnight, Mrs. Dr. Possible started back to her room from the kitchen (coffee – a much needed drink that all adults would be wise to acquire) until she saw a beam of light coming down from the attic.

"Go to bed, Kim!"

The light turned off. "Good night, Mom! Love you!" a voice drifted down. Satisfied, the brain surgeon headed back.

Sitting propped up on her bed, Kim clicked her flashlight on. She gazed back down at the text at the next question:

"A mysterious stranger calls your name. You're most likely to…"

,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,.;:'""':;.,

"Kim!"

Kim's eyes shot open. Reading her bedside clock at 7:50, she cursed herself and scrambled out of bed, grabbing her backpack and stuffing homework into it. Within seconds she was downstairs. Mr. Dr. Possible was reading Animology, which reminded her to check on something.

"Mornin', Dad, I just need to check-" She grabbed the book out of his hands and flipped to the last page her quiz was on. Checking her answer, she flipped to the back of the book. A smile turned her tired features around.

"I'm a Blue fox, Dad!" She kissed him on the cheek and handed the book back to him.

"That's nice….is it?"

"KIM! SCHOOL! NOW!" Her mother pointed at the door. Kim laughed and dashed out.

"Don't worry!" She tapped her shoes and small rockets became visible at her heel. In mere moments, she was off.

In the kitchen, the doctors Possible were cleaning up after breakfast (well, Mrs. Dr. Possible was; her husband was reading the 'Animology' book Kim left behind). The rocket scientist was reading aloud the description of the blue fox.

"Did you know that the blue fox is a born leader? Can't resist a challenge…driven to excel…a perfectionist."

Mrs. Dr. Possible turned and smiled. "That explains the all nighter."

Mr. Dr. Possible merely grunted. "Hm. Wait- hold the phone!" His wife stopped washing the dishes and stared.

Reading from the book, James Timothy Possible's eyes flew across the page.

"The perfect soul mate for the blue fox is…" his eyes squinted down. "…hold on, can't read it." He held it up to his nose.

"The pink sloth…."


End file.
